Crayons
by rainbowdevice
Summary: The way she looked at me made me feel like a box of used crayons, bright and colorful and unwanted. But when the redhead touched her shoulder, she softened. And I knew we had more in common than I had thought.


**AN: Okay, so Jemma is a super rare ship. I don't get it. I understand the age difference, but still. Rece isn't as rare, luckily, but the fan base isn't big enough for that either. I don't expect to get many (or any at all) reviews, but hey, if you're reading this, you can! So please do! Heh, maybe this'll get people into Jemma! Yeah, I wish. **

* * *

_Emma's POV_

* * *

"Kids, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" My nanny's voice cut lightly throuh the penthouse, sugar-sweet but stressed. I groaned and checked the time before answering. "Coming!" I called as brightly as I could. It was past midnight, and I was definitely tired.

Ravi was already downstairs, slumped against his lizard's cage. I couldn't tell if he was awake, but I could tell by the annoyed hisses issuing from the cage that his pet was. He didn't react to the grunts and growls, just

I must have looked pretty exhausted myself, because as soon as I was off the stairs, Jessie had tucked me under her arm. She didn't spare me a glance, just shifted her sight upstairs, where Zuri had made an appearance. Along with her stuffed bear, of course. When would she ditch that thing?

Luke wasn't far behind her. He looked normal, more awake than any of us. He was texting someone and almost missed the top step, to which my nanny squeaked out a "Careful!" He nodded, shoved his phone in his pocket, and jogged down the stairs. "So, are we going?" He asked brightly. Jessie yawned, nodding. "Yeah. We're waiting on Bertram." Luke's face brightened. "I'll get him!" he yelled, running back up the stairs with his arms pinwheeling before anyone could comment.

"Well, that solves our Bertram problem," I said brightly, looking at the Zuri. "Yeah, but not our Ravi problem," my sister said, obviously annoyed. I frowned, watching him snore. Yep. Definitely asleep.

A vicious snarl and a lurch from the crate behind him woke him up. He sat up with a scared yell, only to relax as he realized what had happened. His eyes focused blearily on Jessie's face. "Good morning. Are we in Chicago yet?" he asked, stretching. "No. Actually, we haven't even left the penthouse." Her hand lifted to gesture around before landing back on my shoulder. "Oh. In that case, wake me up when we are." Ravi began to lay back down. "Oh come on!" Jessie snapped, letting go of me to snag his wrist and shove him at the elevator. At that moment, Luke came back with a confused expression and a slip of paper. "What's that?" I asked, my tone mirroring his expression. "A note from Bertram," he answered, handing it to Jessie. Her eyes scanned the paper briefly before she read it aloud.

"To the kids and Jessie, I've gone to Mexico. See ya, suckers."

Disdain dripped from her voice. She glanced around, meeting our eyes. She sighed. "He's in the pantry, isn't he?" she asked dryly. My sister and I nodded, while Luke looked on blankly. "Really? The note said he's in Mexico," he pointed out. I shot him a glare, to which he ignored. "Luke, it's Bertram. Mexico's 'so far,' and he doesn't have a car." Zuri told him, and her impression of our butler wasn't half bad. He shrugged. "Fair enough," he agreed, glancing at Zuri then back to the redhead.

Jessie ignored him. "C'mon, kids, let's go bust a butler! Then we really have to get on that plane." She led us to the kitchen, and sure enough, the pantry door was propped open with a foot and snores issued from the depths. The nanny poked him with a slippered foot. "Bertram! We gotta go!" she said, and it sounded impatient. A thought crossed my mind briefly. Maybe a massage would help that anger.

But all thoughts of massages were tossed out of my mind as the man grunted awake, issuing a loud exclamation that was thankfully unintelligible thanks to the loud clatter of falling shelves. Still, Jessie reprimanded him, and he glared at her as he fought his way out of the pantry. "Jessie! I told you I was leaving for South America!" he grunted angrily. She glared at him. "Yeah, the pantry sure looks like Panama," she growled, throwing her hand up, right in front of my face. I dodged, and she shot a fast glance at me. "Mexico," Bertram mumbled, oblivious to our exchange. She opened her mouth to retort, but I put a hand on her elbow and gently pressed her arm down. "Bertram, get your stuff and go get in the limo. Take the others," I told him as Jessie sagged with a yawn. He nodded, but Luke opened opened his mouth to argue. "Go, Luke," I warned. He nodded, hurrying after the others.

I turned to face Jessie, who was leaning against the island. Her eyes blinked sleepily, and I stepped forward. "Jessie, you gotta be nicer to him. He's gonna be sharing a room with Ravi and Luke for two weeks. And I'm pretty sure those cans gave him a concussion."

My nanny sighed. "I know," she said, focusing blearily on my face. "Are you always like this when you're tired?" I asked. She shook her head. "Darla called," she replied, and I nodded understandingly. Jessie took my hand. "Now, we should probably go catch the limo. Bertram's not gonna wait for us."

I nodded, and she led me to the elevator.

Y'know, 30 floors feels longer at night.

But when I stepped out of the elevator, I suddenly wished it had been longer. Because standing off to the side was Tony. And in his arms was a woman who was all to familiar. Angela. Immediately, I turned around, blocking Jessie's view of the couple. "Emma, what're you doing?" she asked, attempting to push past me. I held her shoulders at arm's length. "Nothing, nothing! I uh, forgot my mascara!" I lied brightly, trying to force her back into the elevator. "You can borrow mine," she snapped, spinning me back into the wall. I couldn't stop her as she marched through the doors and spotted them. Her hands curled into fists and I could see her jaw clench. She stalked out of my sight, and I hurried after her. "Tony," she growled, and I saw the two break away from a kiss. I had been planning on restraining her, but now, giving her free rein was pretty okay with me. Those two didn't deserve mercy. I stopped behind her, crossing my arms over my chest. Tony floundered for words, his mouth gaping as he looked between the two of us. Jessie mirrored my position, her jaw twitching. Her boyfriend pushed his other girlfriend behind him, and I could see Jessie's teeth grind. I could tell how bad she wanted to hurt him. "Jessie, you can't hurt him," I whispered in her ear, gripping her shoulder. "Why not?" she hissed back, never taking her eyes off the quaking doorman. "You can't go to jail, you'd be fired!" I pointed out, and she sighed. "You're right. Too bad, I have this plan that involves electric eels and a swing set that doesn't cost any money."

"Wait, where would the swing set come in?" I asked, and she turned to face me, her eyes alight in devilish joy. "Well, you see, you take it and - what am I doing? I should be dumping him!" She whipped back to face the cheaters. I shrugged and copied her. "How long had this been going on?" she snapped. "Since I tried to steal your life," Angela supplied. We both turned our glares to her, and she quickly hid behind him again, looking more awkward than ever. Jessie opened her mouth to reply, but I beat her to it, stepping in front of her. "10 months? Have you no shame?" I said disapprovingly, and I saw the redhead's head bob behind me. She stepped in front of me, her arms dropping. "This is probably obvious, but we're over. Angela, you can have him. I'm done." She began to stalk away, but turned at the last second. "Oh, and I never liked your epaulets." His jaw dropped in angry indignation, and I shrugged. "You've had that coming for a long time," I told him before following my nanny out.

She was sagged against the limo, head down. I let out a breath and stepped up. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, resting my hand on her shoulder. "I've had guys cheat on me, but this was the longest relationship I've been in, and I trusted him!"

I hadn't expected her to completely open up to me like that, but a little twist in my chest told me I didn't mind it. "Don't worry, Jessie. I'm sure you'll have more heartbreaks, and this one will feel like nothing!" I said brightly, lifting my hands and letting them clap to my sides. She looked up, anger, annoyance, fear, and sadness all fighting a battle on her face. "Thanks, Emma," she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Jessie. Tony didn't deserve you. You deserve someone better," I said honestly, and a smile crossed her face. "You really think so?" She sounded so hopeful, almost childish, I couldn't help letting out a giggle as I started talking. "Yes, I do. One day you'll find the person who is meant for you, and you'll be happy together."

Jessie's head dropped down momentarily. "Y'know, you're really good at that," she said. "Good at what?" I asked, confused. "Comforting people," she said, as if it was obvious. My chest twisted again. "Well, that's what I believe, so that's what I said." I shrugged. She met my eyes again. "Well, thank you," she said, reaching for me. I opened my arms, and she moved in. She hugged tighter than usual, and I could feel the fear in it. So I rubbed her back, slow circular motions with my palm. "You're going to be fine," I reassured her, and she pulled away. "I know, I know," she said, rolling her eyes with a smile. "Now come on, we gotta go," she said, opening the door and ushering me into the limo. And as her fingers left my back, I had to say I missed the warmth. Slowly, I settled into the empty seat beside my sister, wondering where that feeling had come from. But as Jessie squished in beside me, I had to say I was a little distracted. And for some reason, I didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**So, guys, I hope you enjoyed it! It's a lot shorter than my normal work, but it came out okay. Or did it? Tell me in a review! **


End file.
